Wonderlust
by dreaming17
Summary: This Story takes Place at Seattle Grace Hospital&is Calzona centric A few months before the shooting. Callie & Arizona both have past issues. Can they get past it? What will the future hold? This is my first fanfic please let me know what you think good or bad Note: I do not own any of the characters & I borrow some story lines from Shonda. Thank u for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

It was Two a.m. and the blaring sound of her pager going off had startled Callie out of a deep sleep.  
"Ugh. The pit. Now what?"  
Callie had only fallen asleep a few hours earlier after losing a patent in a 6 hour surgery. It was just a hip replacement. Simple. Routine. But for some unknown reason the patient started coding on the table. Callie tried everything she could to get him back but there was nothing she could do.  
Death was always hard, but as doctors you get used to it. It was just something about this patient on this day that really hit her hard. and now she had to rush to the pit when all she really wanted was sleep.

"what have we got?" Callie asked her favorite paramedic, Nicole, as they unloaded the patient from the ambulance.  
" 24-year-old female jogger, hit and run, possible pelvic fracture, dislocated right arm. we lost her in the field but got her back on the way here. seems somewhat stable now"  
"put her in trauma one!" chief Webber shouted from the nurses station.  
once they were in the trauma room Callie, Dr. Hunt, who was the trauma surgeon, and intern Lexie Grey began working on the woman. Not even five seconds later, the woman's heart stopped beating.

crap. she's coding.

"grab the crash cart and charge to 200!" Callie shouted at Lexie

"CLEAR!"

"again"

"CLEAR"

"shes back!"

they all exhaled the breath they didn't know they were holding in and continue their work.

"someone page cardio now!" hunt said

ugh. Great. Callie thought. It's not that she dislikes cardio she actually thought it was pretty interesting, but the new attending is not someone Callie liked working with. Dr. Hahn...even her name was irritating was rude and stuck up and just mean in general and Callie had no idea why. Hahn had only just started working at Seattle grace two months ago and already most of the doctors despised her.

When Erica Hahn first arrived at Seattle Grace a lot of people compared her to the late Preston Burke, whom she had replaced after he died. Burke was a cardio god. He was the guy. So when Erica showed up everyone expected her to be "the new Burke", and she did not appreciate that at all. She when to school with Burke and was not a fan. Although most people would say that she IS the female version of Preston Burke. Mean, bossy, and arrogant. Three words which describe both of them perfectly.

On his way to marry Dr. Cristina Yang Burke was involved in a tragic car accident that killed him instantly. That was a sad day for everyone, but Cristina took it hardest of course. Callie had tried to be there for her but really wasn't able to help her friend. She has some sort of special "dark and twisty" bond with Meredith Grey and that seems to be helping her cope. Cristina had lived with Callie at the time of the accident and now she had moved in with Meredith, which made Callie's apartment very quiet, but also much cleaner.

" whats the story" Hahn barked as she entered the room

As Lexie updated Hahn on the status of the patient Hunt and helped Callie stabilize the patients hips.

"alright we need to get him up to the OR right away before she bleeds out from this pelvic fracture" Callie stated.

"don't you think we should figure out whats wrong with her heart before we take her into surgery Dr. Torres?!" Hahn smugly replied

"It wont really matter whats wrong with her heart if she bleeds out on this table Dr. Hahn." Callie replied, trying to sound professional ending up but shaking with frustration instead.

"I'm the attending in change and MY opinion is cardio trumps pelvis. understood Dr. Torres?"

"Fine! Page me when you need me!" Callie said as she ripped off her gloves and stormed out of the room.

Frustrated and overly tired Callie made her way to an on call room hoping for some peace and quiet, and maybe a little sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callie lay in the on call room thinking of that ER patient she had this morning, and how she never got the page from Hahn because, like Callie said, she was bleeding out and never even made it up to Cardio. Seriously? she thought. WHY doesn't Hahn just pack er bags and go back to where ever the hell she came from in the first place. I could just slap that woman in the face fir not listening to me. Just because she's " head of Cardio" doesn't mean she knows everything.

It was almost the end of her shift now, and after the one page to the pit this morning it had been pretty quiet, and yet Callie was failing at getting any sleep. So she decided to catch up on some paperwork instead. She was on her was to the nurses station to grab some charts, lost in her own thoughts and not really paying attention to where she was walking. Bam! she had run right into someone and knocked them both to the ground.

"ugh. crap!"

"Ooof"

" Oh my god I`m so Sorry! " Callie said as she sat up and got a look at the person she had practically run over.

"oh hey its okay! I wasn't looking either! Are you alright?" The surprisingly cheery blond responded from her spot on the ground, and now moved to stand over Callie.

"yeah I'm good." Callie said with a groan. She looked up to see the blond offering her a hand up.

"thanks" Callie said as she stood and straightened her scrubs. " I don't remember seeing you around, are you new here?" Callie was sure she Knew or at least has seen everyone who worked in the hospital before. But she had never seen this woman before, she would remember, how could she not? This woman was beautiful. Blond hair and impossibly deep blue eyes, and THE cutest dimpled smile Callie had ever seen.

"sorry what?" Callie was sure the woman had said something but she was too busy drooling to hear what it was.

The woman let out a little laugh before she repeated herself "Yes, I'm new here, just started a few days ago in fact. Dr. Arizona Robbins, Peads."

"Oh that's great, nice to meet you Dr. Robbins. Callie Torres. Ortho"

"Ortho huh? that's pretty intense" The woman said with a dimpled smile.

"uh yeah I guess. I love it though" Callie said with a smile of her own.

The short conversation was quickly interrupted by the sound of a pager going off. Automatically both woman check the devices clipped to the waist of their scrubs.

" Its me, gotta run, tiny humans to save!" Arizona said as she shuffled her papers and began to walk away.

"Alright" Callie laughed. " nice to meet you Dr. Robbins"

" Nice to meet you too Callie. And please, Call me Arizona." she said as she turned away.


	3. Chapter 3

As Callie walked to the attending's lounge, charts in hand, she could not stop thinking about the bubbly blond she had bumped into earlier. How does one get the name Arizona? Callie thought to herself and laughed a little. Not that she should be laughing, really her own full name was something in itself. Calliope. Really, mother, Calliope? She thought and smiled a little at the thought of her mother. Ah well it could have been worse. She smiled again as thoughts of the blond reappeared in her head. She could not remember the last time she smiled so much, it was a nice change. As she opened the door to the lounge she held her breath in hopes that it would be unoccupied. It was much easier for her to work with noone around, and probably better if no one saw how completely distracted she still was.

Yes. She thought. Empty. But just as she closed the door, she heard a familiar voice bellow her name.

"Torres!"

Ugh, of course. She turned to see her best friend and his cheesy big mouth grin headed straight for her.

"Hey Mark, what's up?"

"Just getting ready for surgery, lots of skin grafts today" Mark said.

"Oh that's fun" Callie said sarcastically.

"Geese Torres you are especially pleasant this morning"

"Sorry, long night. Hahn is a psycho, I need to go home" Callie said apologetically, trying to hide the grin at the last thought that popped into her head.

"Bad day huh? So what's that smirk about? Did you get lucky or something?! Come on Torres I'm your best friend, you got to tell me!"

"Ha, no mark. I did not get lucky. It's none of your business. I'm going to finish these charts later I have to get some sleep. See you later Mark." She turned with a smile and walked out of the room.

"Callie! Oh come on! Don't leave me hanging!" Mark shouted as the door slowly closed behind her.

As she stepped outside the hospital Callie took in a deep breath of the cool, damp Seattle air. She loved it here, it was so much different from her childhood home in Miami, which would always hold a special place in her heart, but Seattle it was magical it had a hold on her soul. Tonight Callie was especially thankful that she lived right across the street from the hospital, and before she knew it she was home in her bed drifting off to sleep.

Across town Arizona Robbins was pretty exhausted herself, and glad to finally be home and out of her scrubs. Her first few days at Seattle Grace had been pretty hectic, with new patients and having to take over an entire department on her own. She was dead tired but she wouldn't have it any other way, she loved her job and the tiny humans she got to help every day. Snuggling into her warm covers Arizona closed her eyes and smiled, as she drifted off to sleep as she replayed one of her favorite moments of that day. Callie, she was… stunning.

"Dr. Torres, how are you this morning?" Chief Webber asked.

"Oh hi Chief! I'm good, just about to check on some patients. How are you?"

"Good to hear, I'm great Torres thanks for asking"

"Great? Wow I don't think I`ve heard you say that, well, ever!"

"Well I just hired a new Peds attending to take over the department. She's only been here a few days and already she's got things up and running seamlessly!"

"That's great Chief, seems like you made the right call, she sounds great"

"I'm surprised you haven't met her yet Torres, Dr. Robbins has been running around here like a mad woman"

"Oh I actually bumped into her last night on my way out. She seems very nice Chief" Callie laughed at the thought of how she literally knocked the new doctor and herself to the ground.

"Chief are you free? I've got a liver resection coming up if you want to scrub in" Bailey shouted on her way up to the OR.

"On my way!" The chief shouted back, "See you later Torres"

Callie laughed at the excitement the chief had when he got the chance to scrub in on a surgery, especially one with Dr. Bailey. They shared a close bond that Callie found very sweet.

The board was quiet today, she had checked up on all of her patients, and she still had about three hours left on her shift so she decided to go to the cafeteria and grab some lunch. On her way she passed by the new Peds attending sitting on gurney, in a deserted hall, just staring into space. For some reason Callie couldn't just keep walking, she wanted to make sure Arizona was alright, she had to.

"Hey, Arizona right? Are you okay?"

Nothing. Silence and more spaced out staring. Callie sat down next to her and tried again.

"Arizona?" Callie waved her hand in front of the doctor's face.

"What? Sorry." She finally responded

"Are you okay?" Callie asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah. I`m fine. I just…lost a patient today"

"Oh, I'm sorry" was all she could think to say.

"I don't know why it's bothering me so much. I've lost kids before, and it's sad, but you move on to help the next one. But this kid, she was just four and came in for a simple appendectomy, got an infection and died." She said while holding back tears.

Callie didn't know what to say. She knew sudden loss and she knew it truly hurt, but she didn't know this woman well enough to share that with her. So she just sat there next to her and listened to her talk. She reached out and placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder, trying to comfort her in some way.

"We save more than we lose" Callie said

"Yeah…I know… I know…uh. Wow I'm so sorry for dumping this on you. I don't even know you and here I am practically crying on your shoulder"

Callie smiled "It's okay, don't worry about it. I practically ran you over last night. I hardly think that makes us strangers. Acquaintances at least, wouldn't you say?"

"Ha." Arizona laughed at their clumsy meeting last night. "Acquaintances, yes, of course. Thank you Callie"

"You don't have to thank me Arizona, I like listening to you, and … I think we could be friends I'm here anytime you want to talk okay?"

Flashing her signature dimpled smile now, Arizona happily replied "Okay, and you know what, yeah I think we could be great friends!"

With a small laugh Callie hopped off the gurney and turned to face Arizona. "I was on my way to grab some lunch, would you like to join me, friend?"

"Oh lunch! Yay!" was the response she got from the smaller blond woman as she followed suit and hopped off the gurney next to Callie.

They walked side by side all the way to the cafeteria, they were both silent and lost in their own thoughts. As they sat down to eat, Callie decided to break the quiet, not because it was an awkward silence, it wasn't, not with Arizona. She just wanted to get to know her, she felt the need to know as much as she could about this lively, adorable, blond woman who suddenly appeared at her hospital. "So how do you like Seattle so far?"

"I like it! I mean it rains a LOT here, but after the rain, it's so beautiful"

Callie smiled at the way the blond described the city she loved so much.

"The smell of a fresh rain and the birds singing. Oh! And the ferry's! I love the Ferry boats!" Arizona said excitedly.

Callie laughed at Arizona's childlike excitement "ha-ha, yeah I like them too, it's a nice way to see the city"

Callie and Arizona were equally surprised at how well their conversation flowed, neither one wanted to stop their conversation, but they didn't have much of a choice when both their pagers started beeping like crazy.

"The pit" They both said at once, and giving a small laugh at the coincidence, the both got up and rushed to the ER.

Two hours later the mass amount of patients in the ER have been taken care of, and either sent home or up to surgery. Happily neither Callie nor Arizona had to be in the OR and Callie decided to take the opportunity to invite her new friend out for a drink.

Looking around the ER Callie spotted an exhausted looking Arizona leaning up against the nurses' station. She began walking toward her, planning to ask her for a drink, when suddenly she got exceedingly nervous. What on earth is this about? Callie thought to herself. It's just a drink, with a friend, at a bar I go to all the time. It is not a date. She is way out of my league anyway, Callie told herself. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath she made her way over to Arizona.

"Hey!" Callie said

"Oh!" Arizona jumped a little "Hi Callie" she said with a smile.

"Uh sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"No, no its okay I'm just a little tired I guess"

"Well my shift is up, and I was wondering if you wanted to catch a drink after you`re done?"

"A drink sounds great, Callie. Let me just finish up these charts and then I'll be all ready"

They walked across the street and headed for The Emerald City Bar, or Joes, which is what everyone calls it because Joe is the owner a good friends with most of the patrons. As they walked Callie noticed a look on Arizona's face. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but the blond just seemed to be off in her own mind. Then before she could ask her what she was thinking about, Arizona suddenly stopped walking.

"Arizona?" Callie questioned, as she turned to face the blond.

"Uh you know what, I don't think this was such a good idea. I'm just going to go home. I'm Sorry Callie."

"What? Wait Arizona!"

But before she could even understand what just happened Arizona was back across the street and on her way to her car.

What the hell was that? Callie thought. Confused and a little hurt Callie decided she would just go home too. After all she was really only going to the bar to talk to and get to know Arizona better, but now that she had run off without explanation, all Callie wanted to do was go home and sleep.

Did I say something wrong? Was it just me she didn't want to be around? Callie couldn't stop these thoughts from running through her mind. "Ugh. It's going to be a long night" Callie said to herself as she tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

* * *

_Note: So this chapter is a little longer that the previous two, and I hope you like it! I did my best to edit it, but let me know if you have some suggestions. Or if you have any thoughts and ideas about where you think the story should go! Thank you all so much for reading! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay another chapter! Yay! It's another short one, I know. I'm just trying to get a feel for where this story is headed. Let me know what you guys think, please leave a review if you have any thoughts. Would you prefer longer chapters or do you like the short ones? Also, because I had some drama in the very first few chapters I'm aiming for light and fluffy for the next few. : )**

Exhausted after not sleeping the past few nights Callie was walking around the hospital looking more like a zombie than a surgeon. Up on the Pediatric floor Arizona wasn't looking all that great herself. She was exhausted too, and she couldn't stop beating herself up for walking away from Callie like that. "God. I'm an idiot" she said, apparently louder that she meant to.

"I wouldn't go around saying that in front of the patients, Dr. Robbins" Remarked her resident, Dr. Alex Karev.

She liked Alex, he was a good doctor and great with the kids, and he even saved a baby's life with a ping-pong ball once. Alex had a tough outer shell but it was something about the kids that made him a better doctor, even though he insists he doesn't do it for the kids, but for the medicine.

"Right." She smiled up at him, great advice Dr. Karev.

Taking a deep breath she looked back down at the charts she was holding and continued her work.

"You alright Robbins?" The resident questioned. He liked the Peds doctor, even though she was a little too perky for him most of the time, she was a great surgeon and he was learning a lot from her. And seeing the usually happy, smiley blonde doctor beat herself up for the past few days had him a little worried. "Robbins?"

"What...yes, Alex I'm fine" She said without even looking up at him.

Feeling his eyes still on her, she finally looked up. "Did you need something Dr. Karev?"

Obviously he wasn't going to get a real answer from her, "No. Dr. Robbins, I'll just go check on these patients" he said, waving the few charts he held in his hands.

"Good idea Karev." She said, handing the nurse her charts, and walking away.

_Man I don't get chicks at all_. _Way too complicated. _Alex thought to himself as he turned and walked in the opposite direction of his mentor.

_Well that was terrible_. Callie thought as she ripped off her surgical gown and headed for the scrub room. Why today? Can't I just have one good day?!

"Whoa, Cal, are you alright?"

_Crap. I do not want to do this now._ As she looked over at mark who was standing at the scrub room door, looking a little concerned.

"I`m fine. I`m Great" Callie said, rather coldly, crossing hear arms and leaning on the sink behind her.

"Ah the traditional passive aggressive ""I'm fine"' you women always use" Mark teased.

"Seriously Mark? Do I look like I'm in the mood for your crap today?" Callie said as she turned to leave.

"Alright, alright Sorry. What's got you so upset anyway?" Mark asked, reaching for her arm, doing his best to be sincere.

Callie moved away from him "Never mind it's not important. I have to go prep for another surgery anyway. See you later" sighing in frustration she swung the door open and walked out.

"Cal" was all he got out, before his friend was out of the room and down the hall. Head hung low, both hands resting on the scrub sink, he was lost. Callie was his best friend, one of the only ones he had, besides Derek, and even that wasn't so good right now. But Callie, she was always there for him, and now he had to return the favor. Mark, now sort of worried, let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in he decided to follow Callie. He`d never seen her so upset all at once and he wanted to make sure she really was okay.

It had been two days since Arizona had run off on their way to the bar, and Callie hadn't seen her. Not that she was avoiding her, they were both really busy and didn't have any cases together for a few days. Though Callie didn't mind the distance, she was still confused about the whole thing, she did want to talk to Arizona about it, and she just hadn't had the time.

From her spot at the nurses station Arizona had a pretty good view of the surgical floor. She loved standing here doing her charts, watching the hospital buzz about, gossiping, and making jokes to one another. As she looked around the room, she finally spotted the one person she really wanted to see, Callie; she was looking rather upset. The speed at which she was walking would most likely cause her to knock over anyone who got in her path. Arizona continued to watch, seemingly unnoticed by the dark-haired woman. As she reach an empty on call room she looked up and spotted Arizona, whom she figured was the one staring at her, ignoring the look of concern the blonde was displaying, Callie went in and slammed the door shut.

Arizona stood there trying to decide whether to follow Callie, and make sure she was alright. It didn't take long for her to make up her mind. "Here" she said as she handed the charts to a nurse behind the desk. "Please put theses away for me."

"Sure thing Dr. Robbins" The nurse answered back.

She was just about to walk over when blocking her path was a tall, strong-looking man with salt and pepper hair, and dark blue scrubs.

"Anyone seen Torres?" he asked, his voice filled with frustration.

"Uh, yes Dr. Sloan, she went in to that on call room over there" The nurse answer from behind the desk.

"Great" he mumbled as he turned to face the door of the room his best friend was in. Taking a step toward it he felt a small tug on his arm. Turning around to see who, or what had stopped him he saw a small, hot blonde woman pulling on his arm.

"Let me." She said, removing her hand from the man's bicep.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Arizona, a friend of Callie`s, and it's probably my fault she's so upset, so I'd really like to make sure she okay"

"Well, I'm her best friend and she's never mentioned you"

"Dr. Sloan, is it?"

"Mark, Blondie you can call me Mark."

Trying, and failing to not roll her eyes, she took a deep breath and again placed her hand on the man's arm.

"Please, Mark. Let me do it" she pleaded, looking up at him with her sad blue eyes.

"Ugh. You know what, go for it Blondie" he said, not knowing what else to do.

"Thank you, and stop calling me that. My name is..."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Blondie, are you going to go in there or not?" he interrupted.

She smiled and shook her head, "I'm going." Turning from this strange "friend" of Callie`s she began to walk to the door. Once there she hesitated before going in, but only for a second. She really did want to make sure Callie was alright. Opening the door she peered into the dark room, it was hard to tell where she was but once she spotted Callie she stepped in, and locked the door behind her.

"Callie" she said, her voice just above a whisper.

Looking up from her spot on the bottom bunk, Callie saw the woman who was partly to blame for how crazy she's has been acting lately.

"What?" Callie responded, in between sniffling and whipping tears from her eyes.

"Oh Callie, what's wrong?" Moving to sit next to her on the bed Arizona put her arm around the taller brunette, rubbing her back and doing her best to comfort her.

"Oh so you suddenly care? Are you sure you don't want to run off again?"

Those words stung Arizona, because she knew she had hurt Callie and she hated herself for it. Because even though they had not known each other for very long, there was something between them that Arizona could not ignore and now she was afraid she had ruined whatever it could have been. "No I'm not running away this time Callie. I'm here. What's wrong?" Arizona said with a sigh.

"Everything. My life is a mess right now and I just can't… I" she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and began to cry. "Hahn thinks it's her job to make me miserable, then you suddenly don't want to be around me anymore, and my patients keep dying…and I'm so tired of it. Of everything."

Arizona felt a knot in her stomach and her heart got heavy. Knowing she was one of the reasons this beautiful woman was so upset, made her sick. "Callie I…" she trailed off. Trying to think of what to say to make her feel better was not easy. She felt horrible for bailing on her friend the other night, but it wasn't because she didn't want to be there, because she did, she really did.

Arizona tried again, "Callie, I'm sorry, really sorry for bailing on you the other night…"

"Don't. Don't do that Arizona, if you didn't want to hang out I understand, don't lie to me"

"I`m not lying Callie, I'm just an idiot."

With another sniffle, Callie finally looked up at the woman sitting next to her. "What?"

"I… I'm an idiot okay? I run when I get scared."

"So you left because I scared you Arizona?"

"No. Because I was. Scared that if we became friends, something bad would happen and I would lose you…I… I'm sorry Callie. We were having such a great time and I know we are practically strangers but I just couldn't bare that thought of having a friend like you disappearing on me one day. So I thought it would be better to not get attached."

"Arizona…" Callie interrupted, wanting to reassure her.

"No, please let me finish Callie." She said, her voice now a bit shaky. "I've lost a lot in my life, and I was just worried about losing more. I figured if I didn't make friends here, then I couldn't get hurt. But I was wrong, and I can't not be friends with you. You`re remarkable Callie and I'm so sorry if I made you think otherwise." Arizona said, now crying herself, she couldn't even look Callie in the eye.

Wiping the tears from her face, Callie reached up and cupped Arizona's now tear-stained cheek. "Hey" she said in a whisper, tilting Arizona's chin up so that she could look into those baby blue eyes. "It's okay. I'm sorry I got so mad. I thought you didn't want to be around me, you know I don't have many friends here. Really it's just Mark, and you. I've just had a really long day and Mark…well he is an ass." Callie said with a smile.

"Hah" Arizona let out a small laugh. "Mark… uh. right? I met him today. He is… something else." Arizona reached up and took the hand Callie still held to her face. She knew she wanted to be more than just friends with Callie, but it was probably too soon and she didn't even know if Callie was interested, so for now friends would have to do.

Still holding Callie hand, she looked up at those beautiful chocolate eyes and smiled, they were no longer filled with hurt, but instead, love and accepting. "Thank you for understanding, Callie."

Unable to resist that dimpled smile, Callie reached up and tucked a fallen piece of hair behind the blonde's ear. "Arizona, that's what I'm here for" she said as she leaned in placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Arizona's breath hitched as she felt the warmth of Callie`s soft lips on her skin, and her smile grew wide. At that moment, they both knew this could be more than just friendship. It had to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Another chapter, the longest yet. Enjoy! I tried to make this one as long as possible because my work schedule is going to be a little crazy over the holidays and I don't know when I'll be able to get the next one up. I'll try my best! What do you guys think so far? Am I moving things too slow? Too fast? Any suggestions? Thanks for reading!**

Callie and Arizona made plans to meet at Joes that night, and Arizona promised and promised that she would be there this time. Callie nervously looked around the room and drummed her fingers on the cold mug of beer she had just ordered from Joe. Even though Arizona swore she would show up this time, the idea of being ditched twice still had Callie a little on edge. She needed something to steady her, finishing her first beer she looked up at Joe and quickly ordered another.

"Everything okay Dr. Torres?" Joe asked as he watched her start on her second drink in less than half an hour.

Looking down at her drink then back up at Joe, she decided she better slow down a little. "Yeah. Hah." She smiled. "I'm just meeting someone here and I guess I'm a little nervous." she said, now tapping her fingers on the bar top.

"Do I make you nervous, Callie?" she heard a sweet voice whisper from behind her.

Almost spitting out her drink at the sound of Arizona's voice, taking a breath Callie composed herself, and turned in her seat so she was facing the blonde woman. "Well hi to you too, Arizona" Callie finally managed to say as Arizona took a seat at the bar next to her.

"What can I get you?" Joe asked the woman who appeared to be the person Callie had just been talking about.

"I'll have what she's having "Arizona said, pointing to the now almost empty beer Callie held in her hand.

"So, you actually made it inside this time" Callie said, looking at Arizona with a smirk.

"Yes Callie. I did. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm here now." Arizona said with a smirk of her own.

The night went on and Callie and Arizona sat at the bar and drank and talked for hours. Like they were old friends, reunited after many years apart. It would seem strange to other people that they had such a deep, true connection so soon, but they didn't care. They had been talking and drinking for a while and neither of them had noticed that the other had stopped talking and they were now just staring into each other's eyes.

"Ahem" clearing his throat, mark walked up to the pair and interrupted their moment "You two going to do that all night or what?"

Both women jumped and quickly turned away from each other's gaze to take another drink. Turning back to her friend, Callie gave Mark a once over and was immediately annoyed. She knew he didn't need anything, he just wanted to be nosey, like always, and find out what she was up to. "And if we were?" Callie finally responded.

"Can I watch? I mean I assume eventually it will get hot and heavy s…"

Before he could finish talking Callie had jumped off her bar stool and dragged Mark away and out of Arizona's earshot. "What the hell mark?!"She said, slapping him on the arm. "Are you trying to ruin this for me?" Callie said, in more of a whisper than a yell trying to make sure Arizona couldn't hear them.

"Sorry!" Mark said, rubbing the spot where she hit him. "She's hot Cal." He said, leaning around Callie to talk a look back at the bar where the blonde was still sitting.

"Yeah. I know…now could you please take your comments somewhere else before you scare her away" Callie said, looking back at Arizona.

"Fine." and with that, mark was off to use his not so subtle flirting on some poor unsuspecting girl in the bar.

"Sorry about that." Callie said as she slid back into her seat at the bar next to Arizona. "He… he just doesn't know boundary's, well he does, but he doesn't respect them. He is my friend although sometimes I have no idea why. Mark is Mark and…"

Callie was rambling, something Arizona would normally be turned off by, but not with Callie, with her it was incredibly cute. Placing her hand on Callie`s arm Arizona decided she better stop her before she runs out of air. "Callie..."

"…and...Oh my god. I'm rambling. Great." She said with a sigh, and a drink of her beer.

Arizona let out a little laugh "and now you're laughing at me…oh I'm doing so well…"Callie said, shaking her head and looking down at the bar.

"Oh, no I'm sorry." Arizona said, with a smile still on her face. "I'm not, I mean I guess I am but I'm only laughing because you're so adorable when you ramble and I just… wow okay and now I'm rambling" Arizona said, now laughing at herself. "We are terrible at this" she said looking at Callie with the dimpled grin.

"Yeah. We are. But we`re terrible together so that's okay" Callie smiled back.

"Do you want to get some air?" Arizona said as she finished her last drink.

"Yeah" Callie said, as she hopped off her seat and paid for their drinks, she turned to Arizona and held out her arm.

Arizona linked her arm through Callie`s as they headed for the door. "Leavening so soon?" Mark yelled from a table across the bar. The pair continued outside, not even acknowledging the man's comment.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Callie" Arizona said, her arm still linked through Callie`s.

"Me too." She said, un-linking their arms and leaning against the wall of the bar.

Arizona took her place next to Callie on the wall and they both stood content and silent for a moment. It was a chilly night and they could see their warm breath against the cool night air. Callie pushed herself off the wall and turned to face the beautiful blonde she had spent all night talking to, and slowly falling for. "Arizona… I… I know we said we were going to be friends, but I don't think I can do that."

Now pushing herself off the wall Arizona stood, facing Callie, a little confused. Maybe it was the alcohol but she was sure he heard Callie say they couldn't be friends. "Uh…What…wait…What?" Was all Arizona's booze soaked brain could manage to get out.

She must have had more to drink than she thought because she was not planning on doing this tonight. But Callie couldn't help herself. Arizona was captivating and she knew she couldn't wait any longer. "I don't mean we can't be…uh…" yep the alcohol was taking over, but it was too late now, she had to go for it. "Uh I mean we CAN be friends if you want, but I… I would like to uh… be more than Fri…"

And before she could even finish her sentence, Arizona had pushed Callie up against the wall, lips on lips, hands tangled in blonde and brown hair. The kiss was quick and passionate. Arizona's left hand found its way to Callie`s hips as she used her free hand to caress the dark haired woman's cheek, and then after a moment Arizona pulled away.

The look of surprise on Callie`s face made her smile, but it also made her a little nervous. Callie looked up and focused in on those ocean blue eyes. Eyes that she wanted to see every day, every morning and every night. "Arizona…" She sighed, s she grabbed the lapels of the blondes` jacket, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Wow…" Was all Arizona could manage to say.

"Yeah…" Callie said, still starring into the blondes eyes.

"That was…"

"Yeah…" was all Callie could manage to say. Arizona had taken her breath away.

They were both slightly disappointed when the cab Joe had called earlier for Arizona finally showed up. Neither of them wanted this night to end, but they knew it had to, and so Callie put a still tipsy Arizona in her cab and sent her off with a goodnight kiss. As Callie walked the few short blocks to her own apartment, thinking of Arizona the whole time.

Morning came quickly, a fact that Arizona did not appreciate as the shrill sound of her alarm startled her out of a deep sleep. Trying, and failing twice to hit the snooze button she finally silenced the alarm on her third attempt. Not that it mattered now because she was wide awake, and regretting all that alcohol she drank last night. Luckily she did not have to go into the hospital until later in the day, so she could have some time to recover and get rid of the nasty hangover that was currently making it very hard to think. Not that it mattered much right now, seeing as Callie was the only thing she wanted to think about right now.

Across town, Callie was having a much easier time recovering from their night of drinking. She hadn't had as much to drink as she thought and only had a small hangover, which was slowly disappearing with every sip of coffee she had, preparing herself for a long day of surgeries and thoughts of Arizona. As she strolled into the hospital, travel mug filled with coffee in hand, she was immediately pulled into surgery.

_Thank god for coffee._ Callie thought as she scrubbed out of the three-hour surgery and headed to the lobby for a fresh cup. As she approached the coffee cart, she spotted the woman who had been on her mind all day, waiting in line for her own coffee.

"Hey." Callie said as she came up behind the blonde.

"Calliope, hi" Arizona said, after ordering her coffee, and turning to face the taller brunette woman.

"How are you?"

"I`m good" she said smiling her signature smile. "I had a lot of fun last night, just a bit of a hangover today" she laughed.

"Well, it was worth it right" Callie said with a smirk, as she thought about their kiss outside the bar.

"Absolutely!" Arizona said, she was almost sure they were both thinking about the kiss they shared last night.

After Callie got her coffee, they began to walk side by side, towards the elevator and back up to the surgical floor.

"Busy day?" Callie asked, as they stood at the nurse's station, both doctors going through their charts for the day.

"No, actually. I've only got two surgeries today, and they are pretty simple. Shouldn't take too long, I was planning on catching up on some of these charts while I had some free time" Arizona said, while pointing to the rather large stack of charts the nurse had gathered for her.

"Yeah I've got a pretty light day myself." Callie said, pausing to think for a minute before she continued. "Did you want to have lunch with me later?" She finally asked the blonde. Callie could understand why this woman made her so nervous, this woman gave her butterflies, and made her ramble on and on. She was almost certain Arizona would say yes, but still the thought of being rejected by her, was not a thought Callie liked having.

"Lunch would be super!" Arizona said, placing her hand on Callie`s arm, "I'll come find you after I finish my last surgery."

"Great!" Callie said, as she let out a breath she had held in anticipation, as Arizona hoped on her wheelies and was gone. Callie smiled and shook her head. A grown woman, who had butterflies on her scrub cap, uses words like "super" and "awesome" in everyday conversation, and has wheels on her shoes. As ridiculous as that all sounded, Callie loved all of it.

It was now 3:30 and Arizona found herself on the ortho floor, looking for Callie. Never having had the need to visit this service before, she found herself a little lost. "Do you know where I could find Dr. Torres?" She asked a nurse who happened to pass by.

"I think she is charting in her office, just down that hall." The nurse said, as she pointed Arizona in the right direction.

"Thank you!" She said, and began walking toward Callie`s office. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, and heard a welcoming "come in!" from the other side.

"Arizona, hey" Callie said, looking up from the pile of charts on her desk.

"Hey, ready for lunch?"

"Yes! I've been stuck in here for hours… I need food and coffee. Lots of coffee."

"Charting is the best part of the job, don't you think?" Arizona said, sarcastically.

"Oh yes. It's why I became a doctor!" Callie said with a laugh.

As they walked to the cafeteria they talked and laughed like old friends, the instant chemistry between them was undeniable and both woman knew it.

_Oh wow_. Arizona thought. That laugh is amazing, she could listen to it all day long, and she wanted to. She wanted to hear Callie laugh and see her smile every day. Arizona had no idea how it happened, how this beautiful Latina woman, with the most amazing laugh and gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes made her feel so amazing. Callie gave her butterflies, good butterflies, and Arizona wanted to be around her all the time, feel her warmth and hear her laugh. She was falling for Callie, falling hard and there was no stopping it now.

"Mind if I interrupt?" Mark said, not really waiting for an answer as he set his tray down and pulled up a chair across from the two woman, still eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"Uh…" Was all Arizona got out before he sat down and made himself comfortable.

"Really Mark?" Callie shot him a look.

"What I can't have lunch with my best friend now that Blondie here showed up?" Mark said, with raised eyebrows, pointing at Arizona across the table.

"For the last time, stop calling me that. My name is Arizona." She said, raising an eyebrow, and taking a bite of her salad.

"Yeah like that's any better…" Mark said with a laugh.

"You know what…"Arizona started, leaning forward, elbows now on the table so she was closer to the man who was getting on her last nerve.

"Whoa, guys…let's just calm down." Callie said, jumping in before there was an all-out argument.

"I am calm!" Mark practically yelled.

"Right." Arizona smirked.

"Listen Blondie…"

"Okay Mark, that's enough." Callie said, putting her hand up, signaling she had enough of the two bickering.

"Oh so you take her side? I'm your friend, but the minute some hot chick walks and gives you a look, I go out the window right? Yeah of course." Mark was practically yelling now.

"Mark come on!" Callie said, in more of a hushed yell.

"Forget it Callie. I'm leaving." He said, getting up and slamming his tray into the trash and storming off.

Both Callie and Arizona sat at the table a little stunned. "I… What just happened?" Callie said, not really asking, but trying to think, trying to straighten the whole thing out in her head.

"I'm sorry Callie, he just…" Arizona started to apologize, putting her hand on the brunettes arm.

"No, it's not you. I mean that didn't really help. But he is…I don't know what his problem is. I thought he was okay with this. With you, and now he is all possessive and I don't know what to do." Callie sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Go talk to him. Find out what his deal is, and maybe you can straighten it out." Arizona said, even though she doubted that would work. Mark seemed like the kind of guy who didn't like to share, even though he didn't own Callie, he did know her first. "Maybe he is worried that our friendship will affect the one you two already have?"

"What, that's crazy I would never let that happen." Callie said, now seriously thinking that maybe Arizona was right. "I`m sorry about lunch Arizona, but I have to go find him."

"It's okay. "She smiled, "Good luck!" she winked up at Callie, who was now standing, straightening her scrubs.

"Thanks." Callie said, giving a small smile back.

As she exited the cafeteria, Callie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had no idea what Mark was so cranky today, or where she was going to find him. She thought the best place to start would be the plastics floor, after all that was marks specialty, and she figured he might be up there looking for surgeries to blow off steam, that's what she would do anyway. But after searching the floor for about twenty minutes she gave up, he was obviously not up here, and after searching the ER, a few OR`s and all the coffee carts, she decided to head back to the ortho floor for a while. On her way down, she ran into Dr. Derek Shepherd in the elevator, the neuro god of the hospital, and Marks friend from New York, the man whose wife Mark had slept with. She wasn't sure if they were speaking yet or not, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Dr. Shepherd, hi. Dr. Torres" She said, extending her hand.

"Dr. Torres, yes we`ve had a few cases together right? Hello"

"Right, you are. I was wondering, have you seen lately?"

"Yes. I have actually, he was on his way out about ten minutes ago." Derek said.

"Okay, great" Callie said, crossing her arms and leaning against the back of the elevator.

"Please, call me Derek."

"Thank you, Derek" She smiled, and exited the elevator once it reached the hospitals lobby.

Once outside, he scanned the hospital grounds, hoping Mark was still here and not off somewhere else. It only took her a minute to spot him, sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. All of a sudden she felt really bad, Mark was her friend and he clearly felt hurt over something, and she wanted to find out what.

Mark didn't move as he heard footsteps approach the bench he was currently occupying, and felt someone sit down next to him. He didn't have to look up to know it was Callie. Still with his head in his hands, running his fingers through his salt and pepper hair, he finally acknowledged her presence. "What do you want?"

"Mark" she sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't even know what that was all about. Will you tell me what's got you so upset?"

"I'm not upset Callie"

"Right. Okay so if you're not upset, then you just started yelling at Arizona and I while we were having a nice lunch, for what? For fun?"

"No. no I wasn't yelling at you Callie. I mean I did and I'm sorry but it's her that I was yelling at."

"What? Why?"

"Because Callie, she's... just." He stood up, and started to walk away.

Now also standing, she reached out and grabbed his arm. "That is not a reason Mark."

"You`ve known her all of two seconds, and already you're defending her instead of me. You are replacing me with some hot blonde that I can't compete with!"

Doing her best not to laugh at her best friend, who was clearly upset, Callie took a deep breath and calmly explained the situation to Mark. "She is not replacing you." Callie said, now unable to hide her grin.

"Are you laughing at me?" Mark said, looking a little irritated.

"No…hah... Yes. I'm sorry. It's just that it's adorable that you are afraid I'm replacing you. I would never do that Mark."

"Yeah? Well then how come you two are always together and eating lunch at the same time and…"

Kind of shocked that he was having such a hard time figuring it out, Callie thought she better clue him in. "Mark. Really? I thought you would be the first to assume. I mean you were all about it At Joes the other night. She's not just my friend, she's… I mean she is my friend, but Mark I like her. A lot. Like really really like her, in that I don't even care that she's a grown woman who wears Heelys and has butterflies on her scrub cap."

"…Oh… my god. I'm an idiot." He said, now with a big grin on his face. "I didn't think you were serious the other day Cal, I mean I always joke about you dating every woman you talk to... I mean you are hot... but Really? Blondie?"

"Oh Mark." Callie said, wrapping her arm around the taller man's shoulder. "Can we go back to work now?" She asked jokingly.

Placing his own arm around his best friends' shoulders, Mark agreed. "Yeah… I think we probably should…I`m supposed to be operating in like ten minutes."

They both calmly walked back into the hospital and parted ways at the elevator. "See you later, Torres." Mark said with a smile.

"See you later Sloan" Callie said as the elevator doors shut.

An hour or so later Callie was in the attending's lounge changing out of her scrubs and getting ready to go home. She didn't know when Arizona's shift was over, but she was planning on stopping by the Peds floor on her way out to say goodnight, and to let her know everything with Mark was okay. But before she had the chance, Arizona walked into the lounge and collapsed on the couch.

"Oh hey, I was just about to come find you" Callie said, walking over to an exhausted looking Arizona.

"Hey, hi… I'm sorry what?"

Callie smiled, and sat down on the couch so she could look into Arizona's eyes, eyes that the blonde could barely hold open. "You look drained" Callie said, placing a hand on the Peds surgeons' thigh.

At the touch of Callie`s warm hand on her leg, Arizona instantly looked up and smiled. "I am. I need sleep." She finally said, leaning her head back on the couch.

"You done for the day?" Callie asked.

"Yep!" Arizona said, not even moving a muscle.

"Mine too, I was actually headed home to watch a movie and probably fall asleep on the couch, would… uh... would you like to join me?"

Instantly thrilled at the thought of spending more time with Callie, Arizona suddenly had a burst of energy. "I would love to Callie, I've got to change and then I'll be ready." She said, quickly moving from the couch to her locker.

"Great, I'll wait for you outside." Callie said, not really wanting to leave the room, but doing it anyway. They hadn't really been on any official dates and Callie wasn't sure if Arizona wanted her to stay while she changed or not.

"You can stay if you want" Arizona said, looking over her shoulder back at Callie, as she dug through her bag.

"Then I'll stay." Callie said, her smile growing wider every second she spent with Arizona.

Arizona changed quickly, and Callie tried not to stare, or at least make it obvious that she was staring. But it was hard, she didn't want to be rude but she couldn't stop running her eyes up and down the length of the blondes half-naked body, only a few feet from her. Her skin was beautiful and looked so soft, and Callie had to stop herself from drooling a couple of times.

Arizona knew exactly what she was doing. She could feel the Latinas eyes on her, running up and down every inch of her bare skin, though she would never let on that she knew. She assumed Callie would try not to stare out of politeness, but secretly hoped that she would. After all Arizona was extremely interested in the brunette, and now it as obvious that the feeling was mutual.

"All ready!" Arizona said as she turned around to face Callie.

"Uh…great lets go" Callie said, quickly looking away from the blonde, hoping she didn't just get caught.

"Here we are." Callie said, as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Number 502.

"Wow Callie, this place is great."

"Thanks. It's actually got a really nice view." Callie said, setting her bags down and walking over to with living room window. City lights reflecting back at her, traffic and people bustling below.

"Yeah… it does." Arizona said, coming up behind Callie and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath. A shock of excitement ran through Callie`s body at the sudden contact. Turning in her arms so she was facing the blonde, Callie smiled looking into those baby blues. She swore she could get lost in them, and that's just what was happening. Unable to control herself any longer, Callie put her hand on the back of Arizona's neck and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss, only stopping when they both needed to breathe. Arizona reached up and put her hand on the brunette's cheek, taking in all her beauty, she had to kiss her again, to taste Callie`s lips against her own and that's exactly what she did. Running her tongue across Callie's bottom lip, asking a silent question, that Callie answered when she opened her mouth and let Arizona in.

Still kissing lips pressed against one another, tongues battling for dominance, Callie walked them backwards toward the couch and once she felt the back of her legs hit soft leather she pulled them down. Arizona now sitting on Callie`s lap, her hands found their way to the zipper on Callie`s jacket, undid the zipper and pushed the leather jacket off the brunettes shoulders. Meanwhile Callie`s own hands roamed up and down the blondes thighs and finally rested comfortably on Arizona's hips.

"Mmm…Callie... I…we should stop..." Arizona said almost completely out of breath as she kissed up and down Callie's jawline.

"…ye…yeah... We probably sh...ould…" Callie could barely speak as she ran her fingers through messy blonde hair and pulled her close, placing little kisses from her shoulder up to her neck and finally on the now extremely pink lips of the woman sitting on her lap.

Both women now breathing heavily sat, resting against each other's foreheads. They knew if they didn't stop soon, they wouldn't be able to, and though neither of them wanted to stop, they both felt like they should probably go on at least one real date before they took it all the way. Reluctantly, Arizona slid off Callie`s lap and sat next to her on the couch instead. Both still catching their breath and in need of a cold shower Callie decided it was time to pop in a movie, and pour some wine. They sat side-by-side, Callie`s arm around Arizona, as she rested her head on the brunettes shoulder. Watching the movie and sipping on their wine, red for Callie and white for Arizona, every once in a while they would glance over at each other and smile.

An hour and a half later, the movie almost over Callie could tell Arizona had fallen asleep, wich was okay with her seeing as she could barely keep her own eyes open. Arizona had moved so that her head was resting in Callie's lap, Callie softly running her fingers through the curly blonde hair. She slid down so that they were both laying comfortably, her front pressed into Arizona's back. Covering them up with a blanket that she had across the back of the couch, Callie wrapped her arm around the blondes' waist, pulling her closer, and closing her eyes. Within minutes, Callie drifted off to sleep and they stayed that way, perfectly comfortable against each other all night long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chapter! Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get something out to you guys since it's been a while! The next one will be longer J At least Arizona and Mark are playing nice… for now. Anything you guys want to see happen in the next chapter? More of other characters? Let me know, and as always Thanks for reading! **

The sun was shining in through a crack in the curtain, and it didn't take long for the warm light to wake Arizona. As the blonde took in a deep breath and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she felt the warmth of a strong-arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she looked up at the brunette, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly she was staring into big brown sleepy eyes. "Hey" Callie said with a tired sigh as she looked down into Arizona's beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey" Arizona said with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Perfectly. How about you?" Callie replied with a grin.

"Best night of sleep I've had in a while"

"Me too." Callie said as she sat up and stretched. Her stomach rumbling from hunger, she quickly put her arms down in hopes to silence it before Arizona could hear, but it was too late. The blonde, now sitting up herself, turned to Callie with raised eyebrows and her signature dimpled smile, Callie could tell she was trying not to laugh.

Callie stomach rumbled again and Arizona was no longer able to contain her laughter. "Is someone a little hungry?" Arizona asked with a giggle.

Quickly sliding out from behind Arizona and moving so that she was sitting on the blondes lap, she looked down into those baby blues "Are you laughing at me Dr. Robbins?" Callie question, her grin getting bigger by the second.

Shocked by the sudden change in position, feeling the warmth of the Latinas legs pressing down on her own, Arizona was at a loss for words. "I… uh" was all she could manage as she stared up at the beautiful brunette. After a minute Arizona regained her focus, and put her hand on Callie's thigh slowly moving up and down her leg. "What if I am?" She smirked.

That was all it took, Callie couldn't control herself any longer as she grabbed the back of the blonde's neck and pressed their lips together. Only pulling away for air, they looked into each other's eyes and it was magical. There was an undeniable spark, a fire that ignited the most intense passion either woman had ever experienced, and neither of them wanted to stop. Unfortunately, Callie's stomach had other plans, as it made another growling noise, which sent them both into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, fine. I guess we should probably eat breakfast." Callie said, sliding off Arizona's lap.

"Hmmm. Well I can't cook… So… Coffee?" Arizona replied.

"You make the coffee, I'll make the food." Callie said, hopping up off the couch and into the kitchen.

After she caught herself starring as the Latina walked off, Arizona decided she should follow her and wandered into the kitchen.

After they had finished their breakfast, Arizona poured them each another cup of coffee and they headed to the couch. "Do you work today?" Callie asked.

"No, but I am on call tonight." Arizona said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Same here."

"Really?!" Arizona said in surprise. It wasn't often that she had the day off, and it was almost unheard of to have the same day off as a friend or your significant other. For some reason one person was almost always working, but not this time.

"Yep!" Callie said, laughing at Arizona's childlike excitement.

"Any plans?"

"Not really, I`m supposed to watch the game later with Mark after he gets out but that's not until later tonight."

"Oh…" Arizona said. Thinking about the last time she saw Mark. He was not her favorite person, but for some strange reason he was Callie best friend_. Ugh why did it have to be Mark_? She thought to herself.

Callie saw the smile disappear from the blonde, and disappointment filled her eyes. She knew Mark and Arizona did not get along well, although she couldn't understand why. But she hoped that they would both be able to get along as best they could and maybe become friends eventually, because she did not want to choose between them. "Arizona…?" Callie waved her had in front of the blondes face.

"What…oh sorry…What did you say?" Arizona asked, shaking her head as she tried to clear her mind.

"I asked if you wanted to do something today…but if you don't… I mean that's…"

Arizona cut her off "I would love to Callie…I`m sorry I was just thinking about mark. He is… a difficult person to get along with, and he doesn't seem to like me very much. I know he is your best friend, and I`m just… I"

Now Arizona was the one rambling, Callie decided to stop her before she ran out of breath "Whoa…Arizona, relax." Callie said, turning to face the blonde, and cupping her pale hands in her own.

"Sorry…" Arizona said, looking down to hide how red her face was getting.

"Look, I know you guys aren't on great terms yet, and he is my friend but sometimes he crosses the line. Like the other day, and I talked to him about it. He was just jealous."

"What? Jealous...why?"

"He thought you were trying to replace him as my best friend. But don't worry, I told him that was not what you had in mind."

"Oh?" Arizona smirked. "And just what do you think I have in mind…"

"Well…" Callie sighed, moving closer, and leaning in so that she was just inched from the blonde's ear. "I hope you planned on being more than friends, much more…" she whispered.

The hot breath on Arizona's ear was enough to take her own breath away. Arizona turned to face Callie, pressing their lips together…

"Cal, you home!?" Mark yelled as he pounded on the door.

Pulling away from each other, Arizona sat back with a sigh. "Sorry." Was all Callie could say.

"Callie! Come on I have Beer!" Mark shouted, as he continued to knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" Callie yelled, slightly irritated that he was interrupting her time with Arizona. Opening the door, not hiding her irritation Callie greeted Mark in a not so friendly way. "What is it Mark?"

"Uh… hi to you too" He said, walking past Callie, inviting himself in.

"Mark, I'm a little busy I thought you didn't get out until later?"

"My surgeries got cancelled and I was bored, so I thought we could hang out early. What are you busy with a…" he stopped talking after he turned around and saw Arizona sitting on the couch. "Oh…Sorry"

"Hi Mark." Arizona said, realizing that he was probably not leaving.

"Hi Blondie." He said with a grin, knowing how that irritated Arizona.

"Mark." Callie said sternly, giving him a light punch in the arm. Callie looked over to Arizona, who rolled her eyes at Mark. "Can you not be an ass for like five minutes?"

"Alright, alright… Sorry, Arizona. Want a beer?"

"Uh. Yeah… I'll probably need it if you're not leaving." Arizona said with a smile.

Tossing her a beer and making himself comfortable in the living room, Callie grabbed herself a drink, and joined them.

"What's on?" Mark asked.

"Seahawks V. Packers in about twenty minutes." Callie said, sipping her beer.

"Ugh. Football?!" Arizona groaned.

"What's wrong with football?" Mark asked, accusingly.

"Mark." Callie warned.

"What's wrong with football? Its football, what isn't wrong with it?" Arizona said, knowing that would irritate mark.

"What… I…Callie, help me out here!"

"Guys, please." Callie said, tilting her head back on the couch in defeat.

"Fine." Mark said, taking a drink of his beer, and flipping to the game. "Its about to start anyway."

"Thank you!" Callie said, relaxing and scooting next to Arizona, putting her arm around the blonde she took another sip of her beer. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

**So just another fluff chapter. What did you think? Did you all have a good holiday? Happy New Year! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! I got the chapter up! I hope you guys like it :) Let me know what you think, and as always Thanks for reading! **

"Night Torres, Robbins." Mark said, on his was out the door after spending the majority of the day with them, watching football and bickering with Arizona.

"Good night, Mark." Callie said as she closed the door behind him. She leaned against the door, and let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad was it?" Arizona questioned, seeing Callie`s exhausted expression.

"You`re joking right?" Callie said with a baffled look on her face. "You two could go without arguing for more than ten minutes…"

With a guilty look on her face, Arizona walked over to the door, where Callie was still standing. "You`re right, I'm sorry."

Grabbing the blondes' waist and pulling her in for a quick kiss, Callie looked down at Arizona and smiled. "Could you at least try to pretend you like Mark?"

How could she say no to those deep chocolate eyes and beautiful smile? "I`ll try harder, I promise." Arizona said with a smile, which quickly disappeared when the sound of both pagers going off brought them back to reality.

"Being on call is the best!" Callie said sarcastically as she and Arizona grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

It was four hours after she had been called in when Callie finally got the chance to sit down. When she and Arizona arrived they were both pulled into emergency surgeries, a family of four was involved in a head on collision with a SUV. Arizona was working on the two kids, twin ten-year old boys, while Callie was working on the parents. The father was the easier of the two with two broken legs and some cracked ribs, Callie fixed what she could quickly and moved on to the mother. She had one broken leg, tibia and femur, a shattered pelvis, dislocated left arm, her right arm was completely crushed, and her right clavicle was in pieces. Callie worked on her for hours, and she managed to fix most of the broken bones, but the internal damage was too much and she bled out on the table.

In the other OR`s Arizona was fairing much better. The boys were both in pretty good condition compared to their parents and she was able to repair their injuries, a broken leg and a liver lack for one, and a broken arm and some kidney damage for the other boy. They were both sent up to post-op to recover and Arizona headed to the Attending's lounge to rest. When she got there she smiled, she was looking at Callie laying on the couch, a towel over her face. Arizona walked over and crouched down by the Latinas head.

"Hey" she whispered, lightly touching Callie`s arm.

"Mm. Hey…" Callie said, with a groggy voice. Removing the towel from her eyes and looking up into deep blue eyes she immediately felt better. "You had the kid's right? Did they make it?" Callie asked, sitting up so that Arizona could sit next to her.

"They did." Arizona said, smiling her signature smile as she curled up on the couch and leaded into Callie.

"That's good. You're Amazing"

"I'm sorry Callie, I heard about the mother."

"…Yeah, it's awful. I tried but it was too much. She was too injured. I tried."

"Of course you did, you`re amazing and if you couldn't save her, no one could." Arizona said as she rested her head on Callie's shoulder and nuzzled into her neck.

"Thank you." Callie said, pressing her lips to the blondes' forehead.

"Callie?"

"Yes, Arizona?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Smiling bigger than she had in a long time, Callie sat up and looked at Arizona. "Like a real official date?"

"Yes Calliope, a real official Arizona Robbins date!" She said, flashing those dimples that got Callie every time.

"Arizona, I would love to." Callie said, leaning over and resting her head on the blondes shoulder.

They sat there for a few more moments, enjoying the quiet and each other's company. But they were soon interrupted when Dr. Hunt paged them to the pit, another trauma.

Knowing they would probably be really busy the rest of the night, Arizona surprised Callie with a sweet short kiss on the lips before they left the lounge. Leaving Callie standing there with a shocked and flush expression on her face.

"Pick you up tomorrow at seven!" Arizona said, winking as she left the room.

"O…Kay" Callie said, still stunned by the surprise kiss. It wasn't that they hadn't kissed before, because of course they had, but it was usually a deep passionate kiss. This was different, something Callie could see herself doing every day, leaving for work or coming home and kissing Arizona just like that. _Pull it together Torres_. Callie thought to herself. The rest of the night was indeed crazy, patients and surgeries non-stop. Arizona was still in surgery when Callie`s shift was over, and now all Callie had to do was go home and wait. Wait for Arizona to come and pick her up for their date.

It was only ten in the morning, there were still hours before her date with Arizona, and Callie was a nervous wreck. Pacing back and forth and looking through every piece of clothing she owned twice, Callie could not steady her nerves. "What is happening to me?" Callie asked herself. She had no idea why she was so nervous, it wasn't their first date. She had just spend all day and night with Arizona and had not been nervous one time.

"What are you…doing?" Cristina asked, dodging the clothes Callie was tossing over her shoulder.

She hadn't heard Cristina come home so the sudden sound of her voice startled her a little… "What? Oh I. I'm… never mind." Callie said, getting up off the floor and out of the massive pile of clothes she had been sorting through.

"…Okay then." Cristina said, turning around and heading for the kitchen.

Realizing she had not eaten anything since yesterday afternoon, Callie decided to join her. Seeing that Cristina had probably opted for cereal, because that girl does not cook, Callie offered to make them both dinner, or breakfast, seeing that it was still morning, she was just hoping that would take her mind off Arizona for a little while. Nope. Nothing was working. Not that she minded thinking about the gorgeous Blonde woman she would get to see later tonight. She loved it actually, but she needed to calm her nerves, and decided to have a beer with her meal.

"A beer, with waffles? Really Callie?" Cristina said, her mouth half full of waffles and syrup.

"It's my dinner okay?" Callie said, rolling her eyes at Cristina who must have been hungrier than she thought, because the smaller woman was currently shoveling mouthful after mouthful of food into her mouth.

"Are you even tasting the food?" Callie said, in-between laughs.

Cristina mumbled something, but with a mouth full of waffles Callie couldn't understand her.

"Uh…okay sure"

"I said… I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I've been in surgeries all day, food is not essential, surgeries are. Hearts, lots of hearts!"

"Hah… you have a problem Cristina."

"Oh. You caught me. I'm a surgery junkie. A cardiothoracic whore."

With a laugh Callie started cleaning up the table and the kitchen, while Cristina, as usual disappeared into her room. Heading back into her room, she decided to get some sleep before Arizona came to pick her up. She did not want to be tired on their first real date. Hours later, Callie was startled awake by the buzzing of her phone, picking it up she saw she had a text from Arizona.

_Hey, just scrubbed out. On my way home, see you at 7!_

- _A_

_Can't wait :) _

- _C_

"Crap!" Callie yelled, after finally looking at the time on her phone instead of staring at Arizona's name. "Six. It's already six!" She yelled again, jumping out of bead and heading for the bathroom.

"Thanks for the update, father time!" Cristina shouted from the living room.

"Shut it, Yang" Callie yelled back as he hopped into the shower. _How did I sleep for that long? Ugh. _She thought to herself as she got out of the shower and headed to her closet, still a disaster from this morning. At 6:30 Callie was still wearing her towel from the shower, her hair and make-up done, standing in front of her closet again… _Come on just pick something_, she thought. Finally deciding on tight dark blue jeans and a silky purple top that showed just the right amount of cleavage, Callie was just slipping on her leather jacket when she heard a soft knock at the door. Walking to the door, she looked over to the couch to see of Cristina was still here, she was, of course. Oh well. Deep breath.

"Hi." Callie said, with a huge smile on her face at the sight of Arizona. "You look… wow…you look great." She really did. Arizona was wearing dark blue jeans like Callie, but she had chosen a red top, silk and lace in all the right places. It hugged her perfectly, and the jeans showed off her perfectly toned legs so much better than scrubs did.

"Hi, you look good too Calliope." Arizona said, leaning in to give her a small peck on the cheek.

"Get a room!" Cristina yelled, not moving from the couch.

"Cristina, I'm going to Ki…" Callie was interrupted when Arizona took her hand, "Come on Callie, I'm taking you out, right now." Arizona said, a smirk appearing on her face.

Without hesitation, Callie let Arizona pull her out of the apartment, only stopping to lock the door behind her.

They had been in Arizona's car for about ten minutes, and Callie couldn't wait any longer. "Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you" Arizona said, looking over at Callie and giving her a quick smile.

"I`ll act surprised if you tell me! Please…" Callie pouted.

"Oh that's not fair, you can't pout. Callie…."

"Fine." Callie said. "Where ever we are going, I can't wait."

"I hope you like it." Arizona said, suddenly nervous that Callie might not like her plans.

"Arizona, wherever we go, as long as I am with you I'll be happy." Callie said, resting her hand on Arizona's thigh.

A jolt of electricity flowed through Arizona the second Callie touched her. It was amazing, the slightest contact from the Latina set off fireworks.

"Okay, we are almost there, close your eyes. "Arizona said.

"What? I really have to close my eyes?" Callie laughed.

"Callie, please just close your eyes."

"Okay, fine. Closed." Callie said, peaking at Arizona through one eye.

"Hey, no peeking!"

"Sorry." Callie said, squeezing her eyes closed.

Feeling the car stop a few minutes later and hearing Arizona get out and close the door, Callie was doing her best to keep her eyes shut, she didn't want to ruin whatever the Blonde had planned. Suddenly Callie's door was open, and Arizona grabbed her hand, helping her out of the car. They walked for a few feet, Arizona being Callie, steering her in the right direction. Callie heard a few people talking but couldn't understand what they were saying and then she heard what sounded like a gate, a big gate opening and closing behind them.

"Arizona…" Callie said, a little weary of where they were.

"Almost, Callie"

They walked a few more feet and Arizona stopped, now standing in front of Callie, holding both of her hands, "Okay, open" She said.

Opening her eyes, Callie looked around in amazement. "Arizona…how…" Callie looked around again. They were standing in the middle of the Seattle animal sanctuary, and they were all alone except for a few people dressed like waiters, and a table set for two with candles. The Whole place was dark, lit only by small candles along a few of the pathways and around the table. Callie was amazed, and she pulled the blonde close to her, pressing their lips together. Stepping back to take a breath, Arizona looked up into Callie`s deep brown eyes, "Do you like it? I mean is this okay?"

"It's perfect Arizona. I love it."

"Hungry?" Arizona asked, taking Callie`s hand and walking over to the table.

"Yes. Thank you" Callie replied, pulling a chair out for Arizona, and taking her seat across the table.

After they finished their meal, the waiter poured them both another glass of wine and they decided to walk around a bit.

"Arizona you have to tell me how you did this." Callie said, sipping on her wine, and staring through the glass into a lion's den.

Taking Callie`s hand in her own, land leading her to another section, Arizona finally answered "I have connections" she said, smiling.

"Well I can see that." Callie said.

"My friend, Teddie is dating a guy who works here. He is one of the main keepers or whatever you call them, and I asked him for a favor. Well I asked Teddie, and she got him to agree." Arizona said, smiling, so proud of herself for planning a good date.

"Well, please thank them for me." Callie said with a smile.

They had been there for a couple of hours, eating then walking around looking at all the animals and talking, they talked a lot. It was amazing, like they were old friends who had so much to catch up on, it was never awkward between them. It was like they were always together and it had never been any other way. A man came up to Arizona and tapped her on the shoulder. He must have told her they had to start cleaning up, because Arizona lead Callie to the car.

"Ready?" Arizona asked.

"Do we have to go?" Callie was having such a good time, she never wanted to leave.

"Yes, I'm sorry. But the date doesn't have to end, if you don't want it to."

"Oh… well. Let's go then." Callie said, excitement lingering in her voice.

They had decided to go to Arizona's apartment because they figured Cristina would he at Callie`s, and they wanted to be alone, the needed to be alone. Once they were inside Arizona's apartment, Arizona couldn't control herself and longer and grabbed Callie pushing her up against the door and kissing her hard. Callie ran her hands up and down the blonde's slender body, coming to rest on her hips. Arizona grabbed Callie's wrists and pinned them up over her head against the wall.

_Wow_. Callie did not expect Arizona to be so dominant, but it was hot, really hot. Biting at the blonde's lower lip earned Callie a small moan, and it was her turn. Easily overpowering Arizona, she got out of the blondes grasp and picked her up, Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie`s hips. Turning so that Arizona's back was to the wall, Callie slammed her up against it, maybe a little too hard, but Arizona didn't seem to mind. Callie kissed from the blondes soft pale shoulders all the way up to her jaw line, until they found each other's lips again. "Callie…Bed…" was all Arizona could get out in-between kissing the Latina and taking quick breaths of air.

"Mm…Kay..." Callie said, moving away from the wall and toward, what she hoped was Arizona's bedroom. Placing small kisses along Arizona's chest, Arizona told her which way to go and they finally ended up in the bedroom. When Callie's shins hit the matters she dropped Arizona onto the bed, and looked down at her. The beautiful blonde red from passionate kissing and panting from being out of breath, she never looked better. Scooting backwards up the bed so that her head rested on the pillows, Arizona slipped out of her shirt and began to unbutton her pants but before she could finish, Callie was on top of her. Kissing her, leaving a trail from her lips, to her chest, to her bellybutton, stopping at her jeans. Callie quickly finished undoing them and helped Arizona slip out of them. Arizona sat up and grabbed Callie by the shirt, pulling her in for a kiss and then slipping the shirt off over Callie`s head. Unable to wait one second longer, they both finished undressing and climbed under the covers, Callie lay on top of Arizona, placing soft kisses along her shoulder, while her hand works its way down the blonde's slender body. Arizona ran her fingers through the Latinas dark locks, and with her free hand felt her way down Callie`s back, so tight and muscular, something she had never noticed before. Reaching her head up to kiss Callie`s luscious lips, Arizona was suddenly out of breath, as Callie ran her hand over Arizona's warm center. "Callie..." Arizona said, biting her lip.

"Hmm" was all Callie said. Looking up and smiling at the blonde her eyes a deeper blue than ever before, as she slowly ran her finger up and down Arizona's slit, and lightly around her clit, getting small moans from the blonde who was raking her nails up and down Callie`s back, turning Callie on even more if that was even possible. "Jesus, Callie…" Arizona said, almost breathless.

"Arizona... I…" Callie couldn't talk now she was too turned on.

Deciding not to tease her any longer, Callie plunged her fingers inside Arizona's hot, wet center and moved rhythmically back and forth with the motion of Arizona's hips, easily bringing the blonde to her peak. "Callie…" Arizona shouted as she came, the Latina leaning down and pressing their lips together. Not removing her fingers until she was sure Arizona was done. As she slowly removed them, the blonde gave another quiet moan, Callie smiled and kissed the blonde forehead. "God, Callie…that was…wow"

"Yeah?" Callie asked, rolling off Arizona and laying on her back, a little out of breath.

"Yes, Calliope. Now it's your turn!" Arizona said, smiling and climbing onto the Latina.

After they were both too exhausted to continue they decided to try to get some sleep before work tomorrow. Lying next to each other in bed, nothing but sheets between them, neither of them had ever felt calmer. Both lying on their sides, Arizona's back toward Callie, and Callie`s arm protectively wrapped around the blonde's waist they fit together. Like pieces of a puzzle, their bodies were made for each other and there was no denying it. As they drifted off to sleep, Callie whispered goodnight, her hot breath tickling Arizona's ear. "Goodnight, Calliope" Arizona whispered, and snuggled closed into Callie, she has never felt more safe, or more at peace than right now in the arms of the woman she loved.


	8. Chapter 8

*time jump*

It was late August and Callie and Arizona had been together for almost two months now. There was no real date when they became "official", one day Arizona asked Callie if she was her girlfriend, and Callie said "yes" like it was obvious and that was it, it was perfect. They didn't get to go out on many dates because of their work, but they got to see each other a lot at the hospital and then they would end up at one of their apartments together at night. Everything seemed to be going so smoothly, which was great, but it made Arizona a little nervous.

"She`s watching me sleep…" Arizona said to Teddie, the head of Cardio and her best friend.

"What?" Teddie said, taking a sip of her coffee and leaning against the nurses' station to look over some charts.

"Callie`s watching me sleep, and she only watches me when I sleep when something is up. I can feel her watching me and it is such hard work to keep my eyes closed, but I know if I open them something loaded is going to come out of her beautiful mouth and pop the pretty pink bubble that we`ve been living in"

"You want to pop the bubble."

"I…don't though."

"Trust me…I`ve lived in that bubble… you want to pop it."

"But my bubble is so…pink…and so pretty."

Gathering her charts, and walking towards the elevator Teddie yells back to Arizona, "Pop the bubble!"

Later that afternoon Arizona found herself sitting in the attending's lounge. Sipping on her coffee and trying to relax. It had been a long day for her and she still had three hours left in her shift. She laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Callie had been looking for Arizona for the past twenty minutes, but could not find the blonde woman anywhere she looked. She knew she had been acting a little strange the past couple of weeks and she hoped she wasn't making Arizona worry. Callie wanted to talk to Arizona about what she was thinking, but she would get too nervous and change her mind at the last second. She would do it eventually, she hoped anyway. When she got to the attending's lounge she smiled at the exhausted looking blonde, asleep on the couch. Arizona always looked so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep, Callie hated to wake her.

Even before she opened her eyes, Arizona could feel someone watching her, and she smiled when she realized that person was Callie. "Hey" Arizona said, mid yawn. Stretching her arms out, she sat up and made room for Callie on the couch.

"Hey, long day?" Callie asked, pressing a gentle kiss to the blondes' temple.

"Very long, and it's not over yet."

"Almost though, you are done with surgery for the day right?"

"Yeah I just have to round on my patients one more time before I go." Arizona said, snuggling into Callie as much as she could. "But I don't want to move."

Resting her head on top of Arizona's, Callie smiled into the blondes' wavy hair. "So make Karev do it. He`s been lazy today and you need to rest."

"Karev isn't so bad you know? He is actually really good with the kids, although he`ll never admit it, I think he loves Peds." Arizona said, as she got out her pager to let Karev know she was leaving early and he would have to round on her patients. "Okay, that's taken care of. Can we go home now?"

"That's why I came to find you in the first place, I'm ready when you are." Callie said, getting up and pulling Arizona up off the couch. "Oh I almost forgot, there is a party at Meredith's house for Derek. They are celebrating the big chief thing and we are invited, I kind of already told Meredith that we would go but if you`re too tired…."

Callie was rambling again, she did that when she was nervous but why was she nervous right now…Arizona was getting a little worried but she decided to ignore that for now. She really liked their pink bubble. "Its fine Callie, we can go."

"Really? Okay good!" Callie said, grabbing Arizona's hand and leaning in for a short kiss. "We should probably go get ready then."

An hour later Callie and Arizona stood at the door of Meredith Greys house. She was a general surgeon or at least that's what everyone assumed she would choose because her mother was Ellis Grey, inventor of the Grey Method for general surgery. Callie and Arizona didn't know Meredith or Derek Shepard all that well and really only came because Cristina, Teddie and Mark would be there. Before they could knock on the door, it swung open and they were greeted by the very cheery younger Dr. Grey. Lexie, Meredith's half-sister, and someone Mark couldn't keep his eyes off.

"Hi, Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins, please come in!" Lexie said stepping out of the doorway.

"Lexie, please you don't have to be formal, it's a party." Callie said, taking Arizona's hand and stepping though the door.

"Right. Sorry." Lexie smiled. "Everyone is in the living room, drinks are in the kitchen."

"Thank you" Arizona said, leading Callie to the kitchen. Parties are Arizona's thing, she loved talking to people and not having to think about work for a little while. Handing A glass of red to Callie, and taking a glass of white for herself, Arizona and Callie wandered into the living area to join the rest of the party.

"Oh hey! Arizona!" Someone shouted from across the room. It was a floor nurse that worked in Peads, and Arizona had helped plan a baby shower for the woman a few days ago. The woman came up to the pair, "I just wanted to thank you for…

"Torres!" Mark shouted from the opposite side of the room. Thank god, Callie thought. She did not want to make small talk with people she didn't know.

Callie leaned in and kissed Arizona on the cheek. "I'm going to go over…"

"Torres! Callie!" Mark shouted again.

"Hah. Yeah you probably should before he gets any louder." Arizona said with a smile.

They had been there about an hour and Callie was on her third glass of wine. She and Mark had stood together on one side of the room while Arizona tried to make her way over, but kept getting caught up in conversation.

"You okay?" Mark said, looking over at his clearly nervous and now slightly drunk best friend.

"I`m going to do it"

"You`re drunk"

"Yeah that's why I'm going to do it." Callie said, taking a sip of her wine and looking up at the beautiful blonde that was now walking towards her.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Arizona said.

Mark nudged Callie and she took a small step toward the blonde. "I have something to ask you" Callie said.

"Oh no…" Arizona said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. This was it. Her bubble was about to be popped.

"I want you to move in with me." Callie finally said. "I love you and you have a drawer and a toothbrush and I want you to have a whole dresser and a whole blow-dryer… or something more romantic than that."

"Push through, you're doing great." Mark said, looking between the two women and deciding they needed some privacy he stepped away.

Arizona hasn't said anything and she was staring back at Callie with confusion in her big blue eyes.

"Unless you`re hating the idea… which would be okay…"Callie said, now worried that Arizona would freak out.

"Calliope, is that all?" Arizona finally asked "you want me to move into a place where I basically already live?"

"Mmmhm" Callie said while taking a drink of her wine.

"Yes, Calliope, yes. I would love to have a drawer and a blow-dryer or something more romantic than that."

"Yay!" Callie said with a huge smile, pulling Arizona in for a kiss.

* * *

"Robbins, how do you have so much crap?" Mark said, dropping the last of Arizona`s boxes on the floor in Callies apartment.

"Hey be careful, and it's not that much stuff, you`re just whining…" Arizona teased.

Callie thought she better interrupt now before they started to bicker again, "Hey I've got pizza and beer!"

At that, Mark and Arizona headed for the kitchen. Callie was so glad Arizona had agreed to move in with her, she loved the thought of waking up to those beautiful blue eyes every morning and falling asleep next to the woman she loved every night.

After Mark left it didn't take long for Callie and Arizona to unpack her things, she really didn't have that much stuff, and it was mostly clothes.

"Uh I think we need a bigger closet." Callie said, staring at her now packed closet.

"Oh, sorry." Arizona smiled. She knew she had a lot of clothes but she didn't really think about it until now. "We can put some in storage, I don't really need all of it."

"We`ll figure it out later, I'm exhausted." Callie yawned and flopped down on the bed.

"Me too." Arizona smiled as she crawled into her spot on the bed and leaned over to press her lips against Callies.

They had both hoped they could christen the "new" apartment and Arizona's first official night home, but they were both so exhausted that all they could do was sleep. The next morning, Callie woke up to the sight of Arizona sleeping peacefully next to her. Callies arm wrapped around Arizona's middle, the blondes back pressed to Callie's front. She leaned over and brushed a few strands of wavy blonde hair from Arizona's face and began placing light kisses from her jaw line to her temple.

Feeling the warmth of her girlfriend and the gentle kisses being placed on her, Arizona smiled and turned over pressing her lips to Callies. "Moring." She smiled and laid her head back on the pillow now facing Callie.

"Moring." Callie said. Cupping Arizona's cheek and placing another kiss on her forehead.

Before she even knew what was happening, Arizona had moved from lying next to Callie and was now sitting on top of her, placing gentle kisses along her shoulder and up her neck. _Holy crap_. "Mmm…Arizona…"

"Shhh…" she whispered, quickly pressing her lips against the brunettes. "We have to christen my new apartment… our apartment." Arizona said, in between kissing Callie on the lips, trailing down her jaw line to her neck and collarbone. This woman made her so hot there was no stopping her now.

"Our apartment. I like the sound of that." Callie said, as she reached for the hem of the blondes' shirt and pulled it off. With one quick move, Callie switched their position and was now looking down at a slightly surprised looking Arizona. Leaning down and leaving a hot trail of kisses from the blondes lace covered breasts all the way up to her lips, Callie whispered into Arizona's ear "You are so beautiful."

Moving her hands from where they had been resting on the brunettes hips, Arizona grabbed Callie`s face and pulled her in for a long deep passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, both needing some air, Arizona looked up into those big brown eyes she loved so much. She could see the love and the ant and all the emotion Callie was feeling through her eyes, they were so expressive, it's one of the things she adored about the brunette. "You are Amazing, and I love you so much." Arizona finally said after catching her breath.

"We`re amazing" Callie said, smiling into another kiss as Arizona slipped Callie`s shirt off her shoulders and over her head. Neither of them could take much more teasing so the quickly took off their remaining clothes and Callie pressed herself down on Arizona, both woman were already incredibly aroused and in need of release. Arizona re positioned herself so she could reach the brunette better, and pulled her down for a deep kiss at the same time she slid her free hand down the Latina`s soft tan skin and ran one finger through Callie's wet folds.

"Oh…Ariz..." was all Callie could say, as she was still attached to the blondes' lips.

Wanting to feel Arizona's arousal Callie slipped her own hand down the soft porcelain skin of the beautiful woman laying underneath her. With one quick motion she slipped her finger through Arizona's wet folds a few times and then quickly pushed one finger inside.

Arizona's breath hitched, "Callie…Mmm…more."

Smiling, Callie quickly gave in and added a finger, Arizona doing the same to Callie. Slowly they found a rhythm with both of their bodies sliding back and forth with one another. It didn't take long before they were both at the peak. Callie picked up the pack and began sliding her fingers in and out of Arizona's wet center more rapidly than before, while simultaneously pressing down on the blondes' swollen clit. Arizona got Callie's message loud and clear, doing the same to the extremely aroused brunette. Callie leaned in and pressed her lips to Arizona's muffling both of their moans of pleasure as they came together.

After a few moments, Callie rolled of Arizona, both women motionless and breathing deeply, too exhausted to move.

"Wow." Callie finally managed to say.

"Yeah." Arizona agreed.

"Shower?" Callie suggested.

"Yes! But we actually have to shower Calliope. We have work today." Arizona smiled, looking over at the beautiful woman lying next to her.

"Hah, don't worry. After that, I can barely hold myself up." Callie said with a smile.

Two hours later they were both showered, dressed and getting ready for work when there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh. I'll get it." Callie said, setting down the pot of coffee she had made for them. Opening the door, Callie just stood there in shock. "What are you doing here?!" she said angrily.

"I wanted to see you, Callie I made a mistake. I … want you back."

Arizona had heard Callie answer the door but was in the middle of brushing her teeth and hadn't felt the need to see who it was, but now she was interested. Some woman had just come to her apartment, one she shares with her girlfriend, and wants HER girlfriend back. _Who the hell was this woman? _She walked towards the door, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Callie speaking.

"Look Erica, you had your chance..."

"Cal, please just hear me out. I know I`ve been a bitch to you but come on. You can't deny we were great together. And the other day was amazing and you know it!" Hahn said, a little too loud. Callie felt Arizona's presence behind her and turned around. Arizona was just standing there, a shocked look on her face and a hint of hurt in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Arizona…" Callie needed to explain.

"What's this?" Erica said, moving so she could get a better view of Arizona. "Geez Cal, you move on fast."

"Get out!" Callie was pissed. "Erica! Leave now before I make you leave."

Arizona was so shocked and confused, and hurt that Callie hadn't told her about Hahn. _She worked with that woman every day, why would Callie keep this from me?_ "You know what? Maybe you guys should talk… I'm leaving." Arizona said, grabbing her bag and walking toward the door.

"Arizona wait!" Callie shouted and followed her down the hall. "Please just let me explain." Tears were filling the brunette's eyes now and she couldn't make it stop.

"What was so amazing the other day Callie?! If you still wanted Hahn you should have told me... I…"

"No I don't! That was nothing. It was surgery! She just said it that way to make you mad! Arizona..."

"I don't have time for this Callie, I have to go to work." Arizona said, stepping onto the elevator, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

_What the hell just happened_? Callie thought as she walked back to her apartment to grab her stuff. Hahn was still there. _Why won't she go away?_ Grabbing her stuff and locking the door Callie turned to Erica, "Really? Don't you get it?" Callie asked, still on the verge of tears. "I`m done with you. You treated me like crap and I didn't deserve that. I have Arizona now so leave and don't ever speak to me again, unless it involves work."

"You HAD Arizona." Erica said, laughing as she walked past Callie and down the stairs.

It took all the strength and willpower Callie had not to smack that smug bitch right in the face. She took the elevator down and ran across the street to the hospital, she had to find Arizona. She had to explain before she left Callie for good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here you go! I know a lot of you were surprised by Hahn, and how crazy she is, sorry if you don't agree with it, but I never liked her in the first place and it was more fun to make her positively insane. Also, the way Arizona reacted to the situation was not approved by a few, which is fine, I don't expect everyone to have the same opinion, but just so you know, I feel that both Arizona and Callie are highly emotional and don't always think things through before reacting... Okay I`m done rambling, Please enjoy, and review! And as always, thanks for reading!**

***Note: I don't not own these character**s

* * *

By the time Arizona had gotten to the hospital she was shaking. _What is going on?_ She thought. She made her way to an empty on-call room and collapsed on the bed, and started to cry again. There was a knock on the door, but Arizona didn't get up. She figured it was Callie and she was not in the mood to talk.

"Arizona?" The voice on the other side of the door was not Callie.

"Teddie?" Arizona got up and opened the door.

"Hey I have a…" Teddie stopped talking, noticing her friends sad demeanor and tear-stained cheeks. "Are you okay?" She asked, reaching out and putting a hand on the small woman's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Arizona tried to ignore what happened that morning but it wasn't working." I mean…no. ugh. Teddie" she said through tears.

"Whoa okay…okay" Teddie closed the door of the on call room and sat Arizona down on the bed. "What happened?"

"Callie…I … Hahn came over and she wants Callie back and I just…"

"What? Callie and Erica Hahn were a thing?" Teddie said, a little shocked.

"I know right?" Arizona let out a little laugh as she whipped away her tears. "That bitch, Hahn just came over unannounced this morning and begged Callie to take her back. She didn't even care that I was standing right there!"

"And what did Callie say?"

"She…ugh she told her to leave, that she wasn't interested…" Arizona said, replaying the whole thing in her head.

"Wait… so why are you upset? She's still with you right?" Teddie was now completely confused.

"Yeah. I think so I mean I kind of stormed off because of what Erica said…I just didn't want to hear it. I was just shocked that she was ever with Hahn in the first place and…and…and she never even told me. Don't you think she should have at least warned me?"

"Yeah maybe. But don't you think you overreacted…a little?" Teddie asked.

After replaying the scenario in her head a few dozen times, Arizona relied that she HAD over reacted. "Crap."

"Go find her." Teddie said, patting her friend on the back and exiting the room.

Sitting alone now, Arizona was mad. Not at Callie, at herself. She had been a little dramatic… okay a lot dramatic and she knew it. She was just so afraid of losing Callie, everything was going so perfect and she had been waiting for the other shoe to drop because that's what happened every time something was going good in her life. She was being stupid though, this time SHE was the one who may have ruined everything. Arizona trusted Callie and knew she would never hurt her and now she had to hope that the brunette still wanted to speak to her after she stormed off like that.

Ten minutes later Callie was at the nurse's station in Peads looking for Arizona. "Has anyone seen Dr. Robbins?"

"No, sorry." A small red-haired nurse replied from behind the desk.

Callie had to find Arizona. _Why did she just leave like that…Doesn't she trust me? Ugh. Hahn is always ruining my day_. The blonde just storming off caught Callie a little off guard and she didn't know what to expect when she found her. She had hoped she would find her up in Peads so she wouldn't have to search the whole hospital. _Oh well_. Callie thought, turning around ready to begin her search. Luckily she didn't have to go very far, Arizona was just stepping off the elevator on her floor.

"Arizona. Can we talk?" Callie asked, walking up and placing her hand on the blonds shoulder.

"Oh, Calliope. I was just looking for you." Arizona said, giving the brunette a small smile.

"Uh. You were?" _That was not what I was expecting_. Callie thought. She had come ready to fight for Arizona, to prove to her that nothing happened between Hahn and her the other day. She did not expect Arizona to want to talk, especially after that scene in the hallway this morning.

"Yes. Can we go to my office?" Arizona asked, grabbing Callie`s hand and heading down the hall.

"Dr. Robbins!" A nurse shouted from the nurse's station.

Arizona and Callie both spun around a little shocked because the nurses don't usually yell on the Peads floor. "Yes?" Arizona asked as she walked up to the desk.

"I'm sorry, but were on lockdown." The woman said flatly.

"What?" Callie said with a laugh. "You`re joking."

Not more than two seconds later the sound of pagers going off, filled the room. "No joke." Arizona said as she looked up from the message on her pager. "We are sealing the floor. No one leaves until the lock down is over. Understood?" Arizona asked the two interns and four nurses that had surrounded her.

"Got it." Steve, an intern answered.

In a hushed voice Callie leaned over to Arizona, "How are we supposed to watch all these kids with only eight people?" Callie asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I…don't know. We will figure it out." Arizona snapped, not really meaning to.

"Okay…" _Maybe she's still mad_. Callie thought. "Why don't we put all the kids in the play room? That way we can watch them all at once."

"That won't work." The intern said, getting two displeasing looks from Arizona and Callie.

"No, it will. It's a good idea." Arizona said. "Get all the mobile kids to walk there, and we will get wheelchairs for the rest."

Elsewhere in the hospital Cristina and Meredith were wandering the halls, apparently clueless to what a lockdown actually meant. They were too busy talking about Meredith's new pregnancy and how awful Cristina would be as godmother. Mark was down on the main floor hoping to talk to Lexie and maybe ask her out on a date, just as he was about to make a move, a nurse started yelling at someone.

"Sir, you can't go up there! Sir you can't…"

*bang* People were running and screaming.

Mark immediately grabbed Lexie and dove under the nurses' station.

*bang* More screaming…. *bang*

Lexie crawled over to the nurse laying on the floor. "Oh my god. She's dead… she's dead…" Lexie said, trying to find a pulse but failing.

"Come on! I'm getting us out of here." Mark said, Grabbing Lexie and heading for the elevator. "Come on! Open!" Mark shouted, pounding on the button to open the doors.

The elevator doors open "Oh my god…" Lexie said as she stared at Alex Karev, unconscious in a pool of his own blood on the elevator floor.

Up on the Peads floor Arizona, Callie and the interns has just finished checking all the kids to make sure everyone was still doing okay. "Reports?" Arizona asked the interns, and Callie.

"Everyone is alright Ari… Dr. Robbins. You don't have to worry we have this covered." Callie reassured her.

"Good. Steve… I mean, Dr. Smith stay with the kids. Dr. Torres and I are going to get some more supplies." Arizona said, she didn't know why the hospital was on lock-down, but all her patients were doing well so this was he chance to talk to Callie about this morning.

Walking towards the supply closet, Arizona decided it was now or never. She turned and stepped in front of Callie to stop her from walking away. _Deep breath, Arizona_. "Callie, about this morning…"

"Yeah I have to explain…" Callie interrupted. "You have to know that nothing happened between Erica and I. She just said that to get under your skin, and apparently it worked…"

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have run off like that it was childish and…I know you would never do that I know. It's just a little weird that she showed up this morning to try to get you back. Why now? Why today? " Arizona asked.

"I don't know… I was talking to Mark about you moving in yesterday, and she must have over heard me because she came up and sat at our table. She tried to talk to me then, but I just got up and left… I didn't even give it a second thought Arizona…She was one of the worst mistakes in my life, she made me miserable. " Callie was trying to explain, hoping Arizona wouldn't be angry with her.

"Okay…but why didn't you tell me about her in the first place? I work with that woman Callie."

"I`m sorry, I should have told you, but I just hate that part of my past so much it's easier to just forget about it."

"No more secrets?" Arizona said with a smile. "We can talk about all of this when we get home, if you still want me to move in with you… I mean I would understand if you didn't because of how I acted this…" Arizona stopped talking when she noticed the brunette was no longer looking at her, but at something over her shoulder.

"…Arizona…" Callie said so quietly that she almost didn't hear her. The brunettes' eyes were wide with fear, and Arizona was almost afraid to turn around.

Slowly turning her head to look behind her, Arizona's heart sank. A man stood no less than twenty feet away and he had a gun pointed at them. Slowly Arizona backed up and turned around carefully positioning herself in front of Callie. Their bodies now inches apart Arizona would swear she could hear Callie's heart beating, but she couldn't be sure because hers was beating so fast she could feel it in her toes.

"There are only children here." Arizona said to the man. It was all she could think of. She had to keep him away from them, and Callie, she had to get Callie out of here. The man didn't move. "Please. There are only children here." Arizona was shaking now.

The man lowered the gun, "They shot me." He said, pointing to a wound on his upper arm.

They both stared at this man, not sure what he wanted from them hoping he would just leave. Callie put her hands up to show she was not going to try anything and slowly walked to a supply table to her left. She had to do something to get the man to stop pointing the gun at Arizona. She would do anything to make sure he didn't hurt her. With a slow shaking hand, Callie reached for the surgical pads and took a step toward the gunman. "Mr.…"

"Clark. Gary Clark…" the man said.

"Mr. Clark, take these." Callie said, stretching her hand out, closer to the gunman than she would have liked. "Press them to the wound. It will help stop the bleeding."

Arizona was frozen, she couldn't believe what Callie was doing. She was going to get herself killed. _I have to do something_. Arizona thought. She stepped toward Callie so they were side by side. "Take them and go. There are only children here." Arizona said to the man.

He lifted the gun and pointed it at Callie. _Oh my god_. He grabbed the gauze from her hand, "Are you a surgeon?" he finally asked.

"What?" Callie questioned, her voice shaky, not knowing if he wanted her to say yes or no.

"Are you a surgeon!?" The man yelled, making both woman tremble.

"I…" Callie started to say.

"I am." Arizona said firmly.

Before either of the woman could think, the man shifted the gun from Callie to Arizona.

"No!" Callie tried to push Arizona out-of-the-way.

*Bang*

In an instant Arizona was on the ground Callie lay on top of her, neither woman moving. After standing over them for what felt like an eternity, the man finally left. Callie moved first, lifting herself off Arizona and wincing in pain. _Did he really hit me instead?_ Callie thought. She hoped he had, but when she looked back down at the blonde she saw blood. "Crap. Arizona" Callie felt for a pulse. _Good it's still strong_. _Now find the wound_. As she lifted Arizona's scrub top she immediately realized Arizona had taken most of the hit. She grabbed some surgical pads and put pressure on the wound, which seemed to stop most of the bleeding, for now. She needed to get Arizona out of here, and she needed to do it now. "Nurse! Dr. Smith, get me a gurney, now!" she yelled. Both came out of the playroom, where they had hidden with the children, and did as she said.

"Dr. Smith help me lift on three." Callie said to the intern.

Once the now, very pale Arizona was safely on the gurney, cupping the blondes face Callie tried to get her to open her eyes, "Arizona?" Callie needed her to respond. To say something, anything. Cupping Arizona's still warm cheek, she tried again. "Arizona, baby wake up. Talk to me, please." Callie was crying now, she couldn't stop the tears even if she wanted to, she didn't care about anything else but Arizona in that moment. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's forehead, "I love you. I love you… Please…" Callie whispered through her tears.

"Love you..." Arizona said, barely loud enough for her to hear. Opening her eyes, she saw worried brown ones staring back at her. And then she saw blood. Callie's blood.

"Oh my god…" Callie said, tucking a few strands of blonde hair back behind Arizona's ear and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You`re bleeding." Arizona managed to say.

"What? No I'm fine." Callie said. "I have to get you out of here."

"I'll go with you." Dr. Smith said.

"No, stay here and take care of the kids." Callie demanded. She did not need anyone else getting shot.

"Callie… you`re…" Arizona was losing a lot of blood now. The pressure dressings wouldn't last much longer.

Callie finally looked down to make sure she wasn't hurt too bad and could take Arizona out on her own. "Great." She said, as she stared at the wound on her side. It was bleeding, but not nearly as much as Arizona's.

"That looks bad." Dr. Smith said.

"No, it's just a graze wound. I'm fine. Go take care of the kids." Callie said as she carefully wrapped her side with gauze. She was hoping he would leave her alone, she wasn't in the mood to argue about anything right now. She looked down to find Arizona staring up at her. "I'm fine I promise. You`re hurt, and I'm going to get you out of here. No arguing. Got it.?"

"Okay…" Arizona said, her eyelids now too heavy to keep open.

* * *

Callie paced back and forth anxiously in the waiting room at Mercy West Hospital. They finally let her out of the ER after some doctor stitched up the graze wound on her side. She had gotten Arizona out safely and the ambulance took them both to the emergency room, were she had seen a few of her colleges being worked on. She didn't want to be in there, she didn't want to watch her friends die. Callie insisted that she would be fine, not wanting to leave Arizona's side but the Doctor would not let her go with Arizona.

"Callie!" Mark said, coming up to the pacing brunette and wrapping his arms around her. She winced in pain. "Oh sorry, are you okay? Were you shot? Where is Arizona?"

Callie looked up at her best friend as tears filled her eyes, she was thankful that he wasn't hurt but she was so worried about Arizona. "I… it doesn't hurt that bad. I was trying to push her out-of-the-way… I wasn't fast enough… Mark. He shot her. That lunatic shot my girlfriend and I couldn't stop him! What if she doesn't…" The thought made Callie sick and she went weak in the knees.

Mark still had a tight grip on her and was able to stop her from collapsing to the floor. "Hey. Don't… don't do that." He said softly as he walked them over to some chairs. "Look at me." Callie wouldn't look up. She didn't want to see his eyes, full of sorrow or pity. "Callie. Look at me." He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

Callie finally looked at him, and when she did she saw nothing but concern and a bit of hope looking back at her. She was so grateful for that, she needed to know someone else had hope in all this mess.

"Robbins is tough okay? Don't worry. She`ll pull through… she has to." Mark said, wrapping his arm around the brunette as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you know...? I mean where were you when?" Callie wanted to ask if he knew about anyone else, but she wasn't sure if she could handle what he might say.

"I was with Lexie..." he started to say, closing his eyes as he replayed the day in his head. _*bang* screaming *bang* more screaming…_

"Mark…is Lexie okay?" Callie questioned after he was quiet for a few minutes.

"Yes. Lexie is okay." He said, his eyes brimming with tears. "Karev was shot… I had to put in a chest tube…he was losing a lot of blood." Mark said, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Is he?" Callie couldn't say it out loud.

"No. I mean he is here, but he is on a ventilator right now…"

"Wow…" Callie said, not being able to fathom words for what just happened to them.

"Family of Arizona Robbins?" A man in scrubs said, looking up from a clipboard.

Callie stood up so fast she nearly knocked Mark out of his seat. "Uh. Yeah that's me. How is she?" Callie asked… afraid of what he might say.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"What? I'm her girlfriend…How is she?" Callie was getting irritated. _Why would he ask that?_

"So you`re not her family. I`m sorry I can't tell you any information unless you are family."

"Excuse me?!" Callie was pissed. _Who did he think he was?_

Once Mark had figured out what made Callie jump up so quickly, he got up to follow her. He was just in time to her this doctor tell Callie she could not see her girlfriend because she wasn't family. That was it. Mark was over his limit of crap for the day and he didn't care anymore. He stepped in front of Callie and got face to face with this man, leaning in so close that the man could feel Marks hot angry breath on his face.

"Look…we don't have time for your crap today okay!?" Mark was trying not to yell, but it was not working out so well. "Some psycho just came into OUR hospital and shot at us! Some of our people are dead! And you are going to sit here and tell us we can't see her because we are not family? What is wrong with you?!" Now he was yelling.

"Mark." Callie put her hand on his arm, pulling him away from the other man, afraid he might actually hurt this guy.

The Doctor straightened out his scrubs and took a step back away from Mark and Callie. He looked up at them with regret filled eyes. "I`m sorry… You`re right. I was just following… It doesn't matter." The man took a deep breath, still giving Mark a sideways look, he turned to Callie. "Arizona is okay. She had a threw and threw gunshot wound to her lower abdomen and it caused a small liver laceration. We were able to repair it in surgery and she is being taken to recovery right now. You can see her in an hour."

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, she sighed in relief. She thanked the Doctor and pulled Mark back to the chairs they had been sitting in. "She's alive, Mark. She's…" Callie smiled a little and leaned on her best friends shoulder.

"I know…Its great news Cal." Mark said wrapping his arm around her.

An hour later Callie was at Arizona's bedside waiting for her to wake up. Arizona had looked so pale the last time Callie saw her but not now, her soft creamy skin was warm and a lot less gray-looking; it was a great sign. She took Arizona's hand in hers and gently ran her thumb back and forth over the soft pale skin. She jumped a little when she looked up to see deep blue eyes staring back at her. "Hey" Callie said softly, reaching a hand up to cup Arizona's cheek.

"Hey." Arizona said, her voice raspy and dry from the surgery.


End file.
